HARRY POTTER THE SIXTH BOOK
by DracoMalfoy-IsMines
Summary: This is my first fanfiction..its about harry potter and his adventures with his friends in the sixth book.. I'm making this story like a book so it will be long just like the previous 5 books. Please read i promise it will be good!...enjoy!
1. The Long Summer

Chapter One- THE LONG SUMMER  
  
-The story will be kind of simple in the first place but I PROMISE YOU it will have lots and twist and turns. Some hilarious moments and some suspenseful. There will be some symbolism in here (hahah yes that means some of my buddies are in here!) and just to let people know, this is after the 5th book. I'm writing this story for YOUR benefit, but its also for mines. I want to keep it as a MEMO. So I'm making this story really long, LIKE A REAL HARRY POTTER BOOK, (maybe not as long)..so bear with me. I PROMISE IT'S WORTH THE WAIT. Since this is my first FAN FIC please be lenient =)..enjoy and good reading!  
  
Harry shot out of bed because of his sharp stinging pain. He knew immediately that his scar was the cause of the immense pain. Blindly looking for is glasses in the dark, he grabbed it off the dresser. Looking around his room, he saw a bed, a little dresser with some melted candles resting on it, and a picture of Hermonie, Ron, and the Weasleys waving at him. Just looking at the picture, made him smile. It also eased the pain on his forehead. Harry was glad to know that he still had the Weasleys. Just last summer, he knew he had a godfather, by the end of the year, he had lost his newfound God-Dad Sirius. Blaming himself for the cause of this Godfather's death, scrawny as he is already, he had lost some weight. Even though it was partly because of Duddly's over weightness. Weighing more than an elephant, at the age of 15 was a huge deal. The whole family still remained on the absurd diet to help Duddly. Late at night however, Harry would see Duddly sneaking downstairs to stuff his face with anything and everything he can reach with his stubby hands. Snickering at the memory of the time Fred and George accidentally left some of their experimental candies back for Duddly to eat, which led to the transformation of Duddy's tongue at least 20 ft long made him feel better. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, what he saw was a boy with messy shaggy hair, his famous lightning scar, and a boy wearing a pjs with a maroon sweater. Harry had grew couple of inches during the summer, even though he'll never be as tall as Ron, who was at least 6'0 tall at the age of 17. Harry is now 16, turning 17 soon, not that Harry cared. Every time he thought about his future, he became more unease. He didn't want to leave his wonderful school. He didn't know where to go after Hogwarts. No one is there for him, no one cared for him, no one will take him in. What will become of him? The Dursleys will never take him in, they hated his guts and would love to see him gone. Maybe he could live with the Weasleys, after all they are such nice people! He didn't know what will happen and he didn't really care, thinking about his future was very stressful, and stress was the last thing he needed. All the happiness he ever felt drained out of him as realization hit him. Voldemort was back, maybe not strong but not dead either. Memories of his 4th and 5th year fled through his mind. Memories such as Harry being the house champ, and Cedric's death. Backed up with Sirius' death and his close to death incident with Voldemort once more. If it wasn't for Dumboldore's help, Harry probably would've never survived. Now back at Privet drive, everything SEEMED calm, but that was the last thing Harry felt. Looking around the room, he expected to find Hedwig, but to his disappointment, she was no where to be found. Harry just remembered that he had let her out earlier that night, so she could stretch and hunt. "I must inform someone of my scar hurting" he thought to himself. But no one came to mind. He used to always write to Sirius about his problems and for advice. Writing to Hermoine about his scar hurting was not a good choice either. He could hear her frightened filled with concern voice going " you must talk to Dumboldore Harry!" "Harry be careful!, if you scar still burns, tell me! So i can FIND EVERY BOOK IN THE LIBRARY to help you!" Telling Ron was not a wise choice either. Ron would probably go "-whimper- ..are yooouuu shhuuuree...its hur..hurr..hurt HARRY?" "Maybe mum/dad could help" or "You're kidding righ..righ..right?" Thinking hard with the feather pen in his mouth he heard footsteps on Aunt Petunia's clean squeaky hardwood floor. -sighing- "It must be Duddly again!" Harry rolled his eyes. But what caught his eye was that the blinking clock showed that it was 2:30 in the morning. "Bloodly git, what's he doing up at that time?" 


	2. The Green Cloak Stranger

CHAPTER 2- THE GREEN CLOAK STRANGER  
  
-a/n i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, i'm doing the second one right away, so i can get the story idea out. Hope you enjoy it, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! =) it would make me feel so much better  
  
Dropping his quill pen and scroll of parchment, he crept downstairs. The loud snoring of Uncle Veron, Aunt Petunia, and Duddly, told Harry that all three were well asleep. If all of them were asleep, then who was it that was making all the racket?. With every steps down the stairs, the squeak of his weight seems to get louder. "Great, there goes trying to be quiet" he thought to himself. As he crept further into the kitchen, he saw dim lights coming from Aunt Petunia's squeaky clean kitchen. Dim lights like those from a wand, a wizards' wand! Accidentally He tripped over Duddly's many toys, and fell with a loud THUMP! "DAMMNIT" harry spitted out. Suddenly everything went out, everything including the dim light in the kitchen. Breathing heavily, harry strained his ears to hear anything, anything at all. But nothing came, only the pure deafening silence. Standing up wobbly b/c of his legs were hurting badly from the fall, Harry walk toward to the kitchen gingerly. Once he entered the kitchen, he noticed that nothing was missing, nothing broken, the place didn't look like it was searched. Heck nothing even seemed moved! Suddenly, he felt a chill down his spin, spinning just in time, he caught site of a green cloak swishing pass the kitchen door. "HEY YOU! WAIT UP!" Harry said, running limply after the stranger. Damn his leg for being so slow. Just as he pass the door frame, he saw swirling smoke and a small sound POP! Whoever it was had a green cloak on and was able to apparate. What he/she wanted here, Harry didn't know. Wincing he ran to his room as fast as his legs can carry him. Hi clock blinking 3:00 in the morning, 30 minutes had past. Finding his quill and parchment he began to write to his two best friends.  
  
HERMOINE,  
This is Harry, just this night I awoke with my scar hurting, do you think Voldemort is back? Then someone came to visit me, no its not a nice visit. I don't know who that person was but they had on a green cloak, and could apparate. Do you think it was Lord Voldemort? Please don't freak down, calm down, I can take care of myself. Rerun my letter with Hedwig please.  
LOVE HARRY  
  
then he folded it up and started on his second letter  
  
RON  
Don't be scared okay? But today i woke up with my scare hurting. Don't whimper now!..Do you think it was Voldemo...I mean You-Know-Who is back? Thats not all though, someone broke into the Dursley's home. I think it was a wizard, not a muggle. What do you think? Send Pig with your reply  
LOVE HARRY  
  
Harry's hand shook uncontrollably, Harry didn't know why, he blamed it on the lack of food, but in real truths Harry was worried. Who was it that came to visit him?..was it Voldemort? If it was why didn't he confront him and kill him? Maybe he's not strong enough yet, questions fled through his mind as he await Hedwig's return. -yawning- Harry put away all of his writing utensils. Oh how he longed to just go to sleep, but he knew today there will be no sleep. Even if he was lucky enough to fall asleep, he would only have 3 hours max. Climbing back to his bed, he awaited Hedwig's return. When she got back with a triumph look because she had caught 3 mice, Harry sent her off with the two letters. She nipped at his hand affectionately, thankful for finally having something to do, and finally having somewhere to go. "You lucky bird" Harry said. "I wish I can fly like you, if I did, I would've fly away from here already." He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he had a strange dream..  
  
-a/n WHAT DO YOU THINK? Was it interesting? Please review, if it was boring just tell me please. I promise the next chapter will be good. Sorry this story is long but like i said before i want it to be a book like long. I hope you still come back to check up for update. I promise I'll post up stories as fast as i write them. Thank you =)..well it's late already gotta catch up on my sleep. Bye! 


	3. The Weird Dream and Letters

Chapter 3 – The Strange Dream/Letters  
  
-I write what I have in my mind  
  
"No..don't kill him!...he's just a baby..kill me instead!" Harry knew immediately who had said those words, it was his mother Lily. She said this while protecting him, during the time Voldemort had come for them. An evil chilling laugh rang through the whole room. The raspy snake-like voice said " Offf courrsee...I'll kill you!" The cold voice continued on, "I'll also kill him, don't worry I'll kill everyone!"...Harry knew immediately who the voice belonged to. It was the one and only famous Lord Voldemort. "Avakadava" the dark wizard said as a green light shot toward his mother. "NOOOOOO!" Harry screamed in his dream. "No! Mom don't leave me" that's all Harry managed to let out before all that came out were his sobs of anguish, the words echoing over and over again in his head. But somehow, the dream took another turn, Harry was no longer staring at him mom's dead body and crying, instead he was now looking in the doorway. Someone was there, lurking in the shadows, not moving. "HEY YOU THERE!" Harry shouted and took a step toward the stranger, just then the shadowed moved from the door frame and turned to leave. " No wait!" Harry said, running toward the figure, but no matter how hard he tried, his feet weren't moving an inch. As the shadow moved toward the light to leave, Harry noticed that who ever it was had on a green cloak.  
  
"ARG!!" Harry shot out of bed. His clock now flashing 6:00 in the morning. The Dursley will be up soon around 7:00 o clock. Harry was wet with sweat. The bits and pieces of the dream was fleeing his head. The only thing Harry can remember now was something green, the shadows,his mom, Voldemort,a scream, and that was about all he could remember. "What is happening to me?" Harry asked himself. He knew he had dreamt of his mother's death a couple of times before, but why now did the dream show him something new? It took him a little farther than before. All Harry knew was that the dream and the incident that happened last night was related. "It can't be Lord Voldemort..can it?" "Nah, Domboldore told me I was safe at Privet Drive" While Harry was having an internal battle with himself, he didn't notice that in Hedwig's birdcage Hedwig had return. Tooting lightly she told him she was there. Harry ran to her expecting letter from his friends. Hedwig hooted happily as Harry took the heavy package from her. Harry had exactly received two letters, none less, none more. But his time somehow, he had received another letter. The third letter. No make that four letters in all. No wonder Hedwig was relieved when Harry removed the heavy burden on her. Who did the other two letters belong to? Harry did not know and had every intention of finding out. One way to find out is to open all of them. The first two letter (hermoine and ron's) or packages were very thick. "What are those two sending me that weighed more than 2000 skrewts." Harry said amusingly. Opening Ron's packet first to find a letter, some sweets that Mrs. Weasley had baked, a picture of the family, and a weird round object. Harry picked up the object gingerly, scared that it might attack him, since you should not trust everything in the wizardry world. The object was clear, with red and blue swirls of smoke in it. Weird as it was, it was very pretty. It was cold to the touch, and is about the size of a baseball. Ripping the letter eagerly, Harry began to read.  
  
Hey Harry!  
Buddy ole Pal, are you sure your scar had hurt? Maybe something bit cha while you were asleep. Don't worry pal, nothing strange is going on in the wizardry world. If there was, I'll be the first to know, since ya know dad works for the Ministry of Magic. Mum said hi, she also baked ya some Burptaberry Pie. It's really yummy, anohter one of mum's new creation. Well hope ya enjoy it..cause I did! Don't worry too much about you-know-who..we still have Dumboldore remember? As long as he's around, Voldemort won't dare to show up, and he definantly won't dare to hurt you. Well did they send you the new list or supplies for school yet? (Oh so thats the third letter). Can you believe they're making us buy another dress robe? This one has to be more fancy, because of this upcoming ball where sixth and seventh year attend. Ack!, Bloody Gits, I would rather eat slugs then attend one of those again. Anybuggles Hogworts starts on September 1rst, don't be late, I have lots to tell you. Oh yea if you're wondering about the Communication Crystal (oh so that's what it is), I brought it for you and me. It cost me all my savings but that's all right as long as we can communicate! "Communicate to Ron? What can be better?" Harry said jolly. Just rub the crystal ball whenever you feel like talking to me. I have one too, and don't worry about paying me back. Isn't it cool harry?, it's brand new, a new invention from Dorothy Wethersam. She's a famous witch when it comes to her inventions. Anybuggles gotta go, mum's yelling at Fred and George for apparating all over the places! Those gits! Always showing off!  
Love Ron  
  
Ron's letter cheered Harry up completely! Talking to Ron would be awesome! Opening the next letter, Harry started to read Hermoine's. Hers was more serious.  
  
Harry? I hope you're okay. The scar burns usually when Voldemort is lurking right? That tells us he's alive and trying to get back to power. You must be extra cautious with everything. Well since mum dad and me are on vacation up some mountain, you take care of yourself okay? I searched up some books when i had time, which was a lot since muggle skiing is not for me, but nothing told me how to help your scar pain. Sorry harry, don't worry we'll see each other soon enough. Can't wait till then! We can discuss about S.P.E.W ! (harry rolled his eyes) I'm so excited. Well guess what i just brought? Ron probably already brought one for you, well its a Communication Crystal. Isn't it awesome. Its kind of like the telephone, cept we see each other's faces. And yes we can do three way too. Just greeat!! THE THREE OF US CAN TALK. Well Hogwart's coming up sooon, I heard there's an upcoming event (yea the stupid ball!) no not the ball Harry, something else. I don't really know what but we'll see. Until then pal.  
LOVE Hermoine  
  
Harry opened her package to find the Communication Crystal and a book on Quidditch. Harry at this moment was ecstatic. He can now talk to his friend, eat great sweets, and read about Quidditch. "What can be better" as Harry contently sighed. No more lonely days or nights. The third letter was from Hogwarts telling the day that school will begin, the materials for school, and events such as the ball. The fourth letter however seemed weird. It looked torn up like someone had written it hastily. Opening it, harry saw unfamiliar handwriting. However, it was extremely neat and pretty.  
  
Hello there my sweetie, I hope all is well. Just know i'm here, I'll always look out for you.  
LOVE someone who deeply care for you  
  
a/n What do you think? Was it good? No one has yet to review me. It's all right, i did after write this story for me and my friends. Well i hope this interest you enough to review it. I tried my best. I'm going to keep on trying by writing more and more. Please excuse the grammar or the way i spell the character's name. There is way more to come. Please come back for updates, thank you =) 


End file.
